You Forgot Your Thoothbrush! (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: El cepillo de dientes de Starlight sospechosamente se parece a Spike el Dragón. Esta es la razón. (Traducción del Fanfic escrito y publicado por FamousLastWords en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por FamousLastWords / This story was written by FamousLastWords**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net / story/ 377986/ you-forgot-your-toothbrush**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

 _Querida Princesa Celestia._

 _Sobre ese cepillo de dientes con aspecto de Spike. No es lo que parece…_

* * *

 **Como un Cepillo de Dientes Cambió la Historia**

* * *

El sol de la tarde brillaba sobré el pacífico pueblo de Ponyville. Es dentro de este pueblo donde Starlight se encontraba, mirando un pedazo de papel delante de ella. Un papel con un sello de aprobación real.

 _Querida Starlight,_

 _Muchísimas gracias por el valiente acto que hiciste para hacer que mi hermana y yo nos llevásemos bien. Lo hemos dicho antes y lo diremos de nuevo: No lo hubiéramos podido hacer sin ti._

 _Sin embargo, hay un detalle curioso detalle sobre el evento en el que debemos conocer la verdad. Tu cepillo de dientes extrañamente se parecía a Spike. ¿Hay algo que deberíamos saber? O estamos viendo demasiado en él._

 _Por favor, si puedes, nos encantaría al menos algún detalle respecto a esto, debido al hecho de que casi no hay nada que hacer en el castillo actualmente y necesitamos algo para ocupar nuestro tiempo._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Princesa Celestia_

Los brillantes ojos de Starlight exploraron la carta una vez más, asegurando la exactitud de la información que había leído. Si sólo Twilight hubiera previsto las vergonzosas, no, las humillantes consecuencias de llevar sus ropas de limpieza al castillo real. Ella sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien tuviera que preguntar sobre ello.

Ella agitó su cabeza, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, agarró su pluma y papel de confianza y comenzó a escribir su respuesta. No era tanto una historia, _no obstante_ interesante.

 _Querida Princesa Celestia,_

 _Sobre ese cepillo de dientes. No es lo que parece…_

* * *

Día 1 de Starlight viviendo en el castillo.

 **"¡Aquí tienes, Starlight!"** Exclamó Twilight con la sonrisa más grande que pudo reunir en su rostro. **"Tu propia habitación en el castillo, como había prometido. Si te vas a quedar aquí, pensé que al menos deberíamos hacerte sentir cómoda."**

Starlight pasó junto a ella y miró alrededor de su habitación. No era, francamente, lo que ella esperaba. Apenas se podría considerar un dormitorio. Su tamaño y apariencia real le hacían parecer más como el hogar para algún tipo de danza teatro. Candelabro de cristal, cojines de almohadas elegantes y sábanas de color púrpura adornaban la cama y una gran alfombra de estampado floral se extendía por el suelo.

 **"Oh, Twilight, esto realmente no era necesario."** Dijo ella. **"No necesito todo esto."**

 **"Oh, insisto."** Ella respondió. **"El hecho de que hallas sido una villana anarquista en el pasado no significa que eso tiene que reflejar tu futuro ¡Y mira!"**

Twilight entró corriendo y levantó un libro de la estantería perfectamente colocada. Ella lo levitó a Starlight, quien leyó la portada.

 **"¿'Clase alta, Clase baja y Sin clase: Un Nuevo Orden Económico Mundial'?"**

 **"¡Por autenticidad!"**

Starlight resistió a la necesidad de encender el libro en una explosión de horror flameante, pero en su lugar dio una sonrisa y puso el libro en un mostrador cercano. **"Twilight, muchas gracias por todo esto. Pero, en serio, no tenías que hacer todo esto sólo por mí. Apenas lo merezco."**

Twilight se acercó a ella y le puso un casco en el hombro para consolarla. **"Starlight, este es un nuevo comienzo para ti. Pero, te lo prometo, con la ayuda de todos tus nuevos amigos, todo saldrá bien. Te mereces una habitación para ti misma como cualquier otro lo haría."**

Starlight suspiró y miró a la alicornio a los ojos. **"Bueno, como dirían, no hay necesidad de llorar por leche derramada, supongo. Gracias, Twilight. Esta habitación es preciosa."**

 **"Estoy feliz de oírlo."** Dijo Twilight. **"Te prometo, puede ser extraño al principio, pero dale un poco de tiempo y Ponyville comenzará a sentirse como un hogar ¿De acuerdo?"**

 **"Voy hacer lo mejor posible."** Starlight sonrió.

 **"¡Excelente! Ahora, ¿Te unirás a Spike y a mí para cenar esta noche? Estará lista en sólo unos minutos. ¡Puede ser una celebración de tu primer día en el pueblo!"**

Starlight pensó por un momento pero ella solo tenía una respuesta. **"Lo siento, Twilight. Sinceramente creo que dormiré temprano. El viaje en tren hasta aquí fue un poco largo y estoy bastante cansada. Pero, te prometo, tendré esa celebración con vosotros dos mañana."**

Twilight asintió. **"Es justo. Bien, duerme un poco y me aseguraré de que Spike te haga un tour completo del castillo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"**

 **"¡Suena bien!"**

Twilight se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Starlight sola. La unicornio suspiró y saltó a su cama. No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba cansada, pero más que eso, necesitaba un tiempo para sí misma.

El techo de madera a la que estaba acostumbrada había sido sustituido por piedra y cristal de la más alta calidad. La alfombra, barata y desgarrada que sus pezuñas se acostumbraron a pisar día tras día, ahora reemplazada por una lujosa que no quería ni tocar, por temor a estropear su perfección.

 _Esta habitación es tan hermosa. Este castillo es perfecto. Pero no es mi hogar._

Starlight se tiró y rodó encima de las almohadas y el edredón relleno de plumas debajo de ella. ¿Cómo podía acostumbrarse a un lujo como éste cuando nació y se crió en torno a las cosas sencillas de la vida?

Eventualmente, empujó esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, sin embargo, en un rápido sabor de su propia respiración. Como cada noche, ella necesitaba de su cepillo de dientes para encargarse de dicho problema. No podía dormir sin hacerlo.

Ella saltó de la cama y revisó su maleta. Desodorante, champú, jabón… ¿Dónde estaba?

 _¡¿Dónde estaba?!_

Starlight dejó todo el contenido de su maleta en el suelo y rebuscó como si buscara un antiguo tesoro escondido. Sin embargo, su búsqueda demostró ser infructuosa.

 _¡No puedo creer que olvidé mi cepillo de dientes!_

Starlight tenía que resistir cada impulso de su cuerpo diciéndole que golpease algo. De todas las cosas que tenía que dejar, tenía que ser una cosa que formaba parte de su rutina. La única cosa que necesitaba para sentirse al menos un poco cómoda.

Era injusto.

Ella se inclinó hacia el suelo y sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla. No era sobre el cepillo de dientes, no era sobre el perfecto entorno. No se trataba de nada. Pero al mismo tiempo, era todo.

Ella se lentamente se levantó y se arrastró hasta su cama una vez más. Dormir sería un lujo esta noche, pero no había nada más que hacer que cerrar los ojos y hacer todo lo posible para poder dormir…

*Toc Toc*

Sus ojos se abrieron. **"¿Quién es?"**

 **"¡Es Spike!"**

Ella se quejó y saltó de su cama. Ella se inclinó hacia la puerta y la abrió, revelando detrás al pequeño dragón.

 **"¡Hola, Starlight!"** Dijo él con una sonrisa. **"Disculpa por molestarte."**

Ella agitó la negatividad de su mente y le sonrió de vuelta. **"No, está bien, Spike. ¿Qué pasa?"**

 **"Bueno."** Él empezó. **"Estaba en el baño, puliendo mis escamas y otras cosas de dragón, cuando noté que no habías traído tu cepillo de dientes todavía. El mío estaba allí, el de Twilight estaba allí, pero no parecías tener uno. Así que, me preguntaba si te gustaría tener mi cepillo de dientes extra, por si acaso olvidaste el tuyo."**

Spike le mostró un cepillo de dientes aun sellado con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Starlight le agarró y lo miró.

 **"Lo encontré en la tienda el otro día e iba usarlo, pero pensé que lo necesitarías más que yo. Es estilo dragón, y en realidad se parece un poco a mí, ¿no crees?"**

Efectivamente, el cepillo de dientes era exactamente del mismo color y patrón que él. Starlight sintió una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. La primera que no había tenido que forzar en todo el día.

 **"Gracias. Muchas gracias, Spike."** Ella usó su magia para colocarlo encima de un mostrador cercano para facilitar su uso en un futuro muy cercano. **"De hecho, olvidé el mío."**

 **"Oh, sé cómo se siente."** Dijo Spike. **"Olvide el mío cuando Twilight y yo fuimos de viaje juntos, y no me sentí bien todo el tiempo. Tuve que salir y comprar uno enseguida. Pensé que podría ahorrarte problema. Especialmente porque todavía no estás muy familiarizada con el lugar."**

Starlight asintió y sonrió. **"Bueno, Spike, realmente aprecio esto. Una vez más, muchas gracias"**

El dragón se despidió y salió por el pasillo, muy probablemente a cenar con Twilight.

Starlight recogió el cepillo de dientes una vez más y lo miró. Este lugar puede no ser mi hogar, pero esto es sin duda un comienzo.

* * *

 _… Como puedes ver, Celestia, no es nada extraño o interesante. El cepillo de dientes fue sólo un regalo y la primera cosa que hizo que viese a Ponyville como un tipo de hogar._

 _Lamento decepcionarte si querías algún drama que leer._

 _Con todo el debido respeto,_

 _Starlight Glimmer_

Starlight enrolló el pergamino, lo selló y lo guardo en su cajón. Podría esperar hasta mañana para enviarlo.

Ella salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño donde estaba Spike, como de costumbre, puliendo sus escamas y haciendo otras cosas de dragón.

 **"Ey, Spike, ¿Aun estamos por esa revancha de Manenopoly esta noche? Porque, estaba pensado en que podríamos hacer unos acuerdos durante el juego y así poder ser capaces de finalmente derrocar a Twilight de su corona capitalista."**

 **"¡Claro que sí!"** Dijo él corriendo hacia el vestíbulo con ella. **"Si trabajamos juntos, ella va a caer. ¡Entontes** ** _tendremos_** **los derechos de presumir por aquí por una vez!"**

 **"Sí. Lo tenemos ganado."**


End file.
